The Battles To Save Freezer and Boiler
by CloneTrooper60
Summary: Freezer and Boiler alone with clones had been held as prisoners,the men were spit all over the plant,Boomer and Striker must overtake the plant now.


The Battles To Save Freezer and Boiler-Chapter 1:Wave One

The two 501st Commander walk down the hallway,talking.

Striker:Then you just flip the droid,and halfway you shot it in the head!

Boomer:Then I throw a thermal dentonator on it after it fall and blow up few more droids!

A Clone Trooper came over,not looking happy.

Clone Trooper:Sir,Boiler and Freezer had been held as prisoners,the base is now planning a strike on the plant,where they and over 40 clones is prisoners.

Boiler had a way with heat,while Freezer had a way with coldness.

Boomer:Also?

Clone Trooper:The whole plant had droids all over,the men is is spit up into places,which mean we will had to take the plant to save all clones.

Boomer:Any more things?

Clone Trooper:Yes sir,General Skywalker and Kenobl had order everyone for a meeting.

7 minutes later...

Obi-wan:First we will fire at the plant from space,and send out we will send in Stealth Ships and had them wait as backup,we will being attacking by waves.

Cody:Sir we all know the plant has a lot of troops,there is two choice,send in Gunships,clones,speeders,and Clone Walker,for a fast moving troops,or switch the speeders and walkers for others.

Obi-wan:First choice,we need to reach them as fast as we could.

Obi-wan point at a spot marked with circle on a screen.

Obi-wan:We will land in this spot,good cover.

Obi-wan point at the AT-TE Teams.

Obi-wan:They will land alone with Gunships,but they will drop off early so there is a less chance of them getting hit.

Cody looks at the droids alone the area.

Rex:This wave one won't be easy.

Boomer:The Anit Air Units is our problem,few are in front of the landing area,but of we push it back more,we will had no cover,we will had to destroy them.

Cody:One or two Stealth Ships should do it,get some troops down on the second problem is the Repeating Laser Cannon,there is some near the Anit Air Units.

Striker:Even if they are wiped up,there is more Laser Cannon and troops.

Obi-wan:We had no time to waste,let's go.

40 minutes later...

Striker and everyone zoom down the space.

Shotgun:So long no see!

Striker:Hello.

WHOOSH!BOOM!CREAK!

A missle hit the Gunships,it held but it give a lound creak.

Striker and few other clones went flying,the lights also went clones were held by others for dear life as the Gunships start flying down fast.

Shotgun:So unlu-OUCH!

Shotgun went ship start slowing down and the lights went back on.

The clones laugh,all the clones were holding each other for dear life,a clones was almost holding a other clone's butt!

Shotgun's jaw drop just like few others.

The ship went down again.

Pilot:Sir,they uh...well...blow...up a gas tank and we are crashing!(Over comlink)

Striker:Brace for impact!

WHOOSH!BANG!

Striker:Hey look!We are in the landing area!

Pilot:Me and the gunner are ok.(Over comlink)

Meanwhile at Cody and Rex...

Cody:Rex,me and my men will be going for a quick attack,the Stealth Ships did not do a good job on their's.

Rex:I will be waiting as backup.

Meanwhile at Boomer and Commander Aimer...

Aimer:I'm going to set up my Snipers.

Boomer:I will send some men to help you...

Now point of view on everyone...

WHOOSH!BOOM!

A missle hits the landing area,sending all clones on it already on panic.

WHOOSH!BOOM!WHOOSH!WHOOSH!BOOM!WHOOSH!WHOOSH!BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!

Aimer and his men start sniping the droids,Cody and his men start hiding,Rex shout orders to fire at the droids,Boomer,Striker and their men firing their miniguns.

Striker remember the Base in the Land Area,he told the others to get their and some stay to held them back.

WHOOSH!BOOM!The droids are in,bad luck for the droids,the clones had enough time to open the whole base up and get ready.

Striker and his men charge down a hallway where the droids were in battle with some clones.

"AHHH!"

Everyone saw a clone fly out,but it is not just a clone.

The unknow clone is (Next chapter please)!


End file.
